To Keep Me from You
by LeeBear
Summary: In the final battle against Naraku to complete the Sacred Jewel Kagome is hurt. Now her mother forbids her to return to the feudal era for fear of her safety. Inuyasha has to accept the fact that Kagome cant come back. Or does he? New chapter up!
1. Chapter 1

-I don't own Inuyasha or any other character in this story-

"Wait, Inuyasha!" Shippo yelled after him from Kirara's back. "Wait for us!"

"No chance, I smell Naraku. He's not going to escape me this time!" Inuyasha shouted back as he dodged and weaved through Inuyasha's Forest until he reached the clearing.

"Is that-" Sango started.

"Naraku's castle." Miroku finished.

"It was right here in Inuyasha's Forest, right under our noses this whole time." Kagome looked dumbfounded. "I sense the Sacred Jewel."

Kagome looked to the direction the feeling was coming from. Standing in the doorway of his castle was Naraku. A dark haze surrounded him.

"Kagome." Inuyasha said staring at Naraku.

"Hm?"

"Where's the Jewel?"

Kagome looked hard at Naraku searching for the dark circle of light. Through the haze she saw Naraku smirk as something glowed in his mouth, down his throat and rested in his stomach. The dark haze surged as his body pulsed with the new strength as it absorbed the Jewel. The Jewel's light crept upwards and settled again in his chest.

"He's swallowed the Jewel!" Kagome said. "But it went to his chest."

"Got it." Inuyasha said as he drew the demon sword tetsaiga as it transformed. "You're not going to get off lucky this time Naraku!"

Naraku smirked as his body once again pulsed before he began his transformation into the full demon within him. Giant spider legs sprouted from his back and his body divided into sections while hair covered his body. He threw his head back and let out a roar before a swarm of saimyosho and other demons poured from his mouth.

"Damn." Inuyasha and Miroku said at once.

"I can't use my wind tunnel." Miroku shouted.

The demons and poison insects flew towards them and the group scattered. The demons and insects divided to follow each of them. Inuyasha hopped from tree to tree looking for an opening to use the Windscar, but the demons and insects were too fast and he was forced to keep running. Shippo was with Kagome as she ran but the demons quickly caught up to her and ensnared her and Shippo in tentacles, tails and bodies. Sango was on Kirara flying high trying to get behind the mass of demons but there were too many and she couldn't counter attack as the demons bit and scratched at her and Kirara. Miroku put up a barrier around him as the demons thrashed at him and he scanned the area looking at his friends.

'_Inuyasha needs to get away from those demons to get a chance.' _He thought. "Inuyasha! Come into my barrier."

"Right." Inuyasha darted to Miroku as the barrier opened just enough for Inuyasha to squeeze before shutting up again quickly.

"Now, Inuyasha," Miroku said struggling against the even larger number of demons and insects. "Use the Windscar as soon as I drop the barrier."

Inuyasha smirked as he lifted the Tetsaiga ready to unleash the Windscar.

"Now!"

"Windscar!" Inuyasha shouted as he slammed the Tetsaiga to the ground and the blast ripped through the mass of demons. He turned around quickly looking at the demons writhing around Kagome and Shippo. "Kagome!"

Before he could get to her a bright pink light shown through the demons and a sacred arrow burst from them sending them shrieking away from the purified energy. "Inuyasha! Finish them off."

Inuyasha again tore through the demons and insects with the windscar before turning to the group of demons and insects following Sango and using the Windscar again to obliterate them. "Thank you Inuyasha." Sango called.

He nodded then turned to face the Spider demon.

"Naraku!" Inuyasha said. "Prepare to Die!"

Inuyasha pointed his Tetsaiga, Kagome drew her arrow, Sango went into her stance to throw Hiraikotsu and Miroku unwrapped the beads on his wrist ready to suck in the remains of Naraku.

"Try me." Naraku snarled.

Then, from behind a thicket a demon shrieked and swooped up Kagome bringing her Naraku.

"Kagome! Let go of her!" Inuyasha screamed.

Naraku clenched Kagome tight in his grasp as she squealed at the pressure. Naraku smirked and licked up her cheek gently antagonizing Inuyasha. "What's wrong Inuyasha?" Naraku hissed. "Can't stand the sight of someone close to the woman you love?"

"You," Inuyasha said as he charged straight for Naraku. "Bastard!!"

The Tetsaiga glinted before it made contact with two of Naraku's legs.

"You, stupid wench!" Naraku yelled, throwing Kagome and reaching for Inuyasha.

"Kagome! No!" Inuyasha said darting for her before Naraku picked him up squeezing him.

"Kirara." Sango said. Kirara flew as fast as she could but didn't make it in time. Kagome slammed into a boulder with unbelievable force. She could hear her bones shatter as she hit before sliding down onto the floor.

"Ka-go-me!" Inuyasha cried. His eyes glowed red as his fangs and claws grew. "I'll kill you. Bastard!"

Sango picked up Kagome onto Kirara's back as they flew quickly away back to Kaede's hut. On the way back Kagome slipped into unconsciousness.

Kagome woke up the next day and looked at her arm. Someone had put splints on it already. She tried to move despite the pain she already felt. She winced and yelped at the pain shooting through her arm as she quickly lay back down. She looked up at the ceiling fidgeting with her feet and gritting her teeth through the pain. Her eyes welled up with tears biting her tongue as she listened to a conversation outside of the hut.

"She has to go back to her time, Inuyasha." She heard Kaede say.

"I understand." Inuyasha sighed turning back into the hut. "Kagome, you're awake." He said loud enough for at least Shippo to hear.

"Hello Inuyasha." She answered through her teeth.

"Kagome!" Shippo yelled excitedly hopping over to Kagome with Sango and Miroku following him.

"Are you okay Kagome? That was quite a hit." Sango said looking at the lame arm.

Kagome forced a smile for Shippo's sake. "Y-yes. It just hurts a little. Did you guys get Naraku? Where's the Jewel?"

"You should have seen it Kagome." Shippo said. "Inuyasha threw a fit after you were hurt and completely destroyed Naraku."

"It was impressive." Miroku said standing in the corner.

"The Jewel is around ye neck, Kagome." Kaede said. "Cant ye sense it?"

"N-not really." Kagome replied gritting her teeth in pain.

"You're sure you're alright? You look a bit pale." Sango said in a worried tone.

"I just need to go home to get better." Kagome said closing her eyes.

"Here," Inuyasha said going to pick her up into his arms.

Kagome whimpered and Inuyasha stopped immediately setting her back down gently.

"Be careful Inuyasha!" Shippo said hitting him.

"Shut up!" Inuyasha snapped at him. "K-Kagome.." He said gently to her.

"I'm okay.." When Inuyasha kept looking at her with his worried expression she continued: "Inuyasha, I'm okay I promise. I just want to get home."

"Ye need to have that arm supported with more than just a splint before ye can move." Kaede said bringing a cloth sling to her. "This will hurt. Someone come lift her arm for me."

Inuyasha was the first to volunteer as he used his large hands to support her forearm. His ears hurt as he heard her yell in pain. Sango rushed to Kagome and cradled her head in her lap as Kaede put the cloth under her arm and added the necessary padding as Inuyasha kept her arm elevated.

"Okay, Inuyasha, ye can let her arm down now." Kaede said.

Inuyasha nodded and let her arm fall as Kagome whimpered biting her lip so hard it began to bleed as she tried to stifle the yells. Kaede tied the sling around Kagome's neck letting it rest on her other shoulder.

"Okay," Kaede said. "You can pick her up now."

"Are you ready Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome nodded and braced herself for the pain. He nodded and as gentle as ever picked her up bridal style into his arms carrying her out of the hut. Miroku, Sango (with Kirara) and Shippo followed close behind, knowing the Jewel around Kagome's neck would attract demons from far and wide.

"Kagome, I'm so sorry." Inuyasha whispered.

"It's okay." She whispered back leaning on his chest closing her eyes. Inuyasha looked down at her. She fell asleep.

It wasn't too long before they reached the well. Kagome was awake again to say good-bye to her friends. Shippo nuzzled her hair lightly to say good-bye followed by both Sango and Miroku who gave her their well-wishes.

"Are you ready to go home, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

She nodded. "M-hm."

Inuyasha jumped into the Bone Eater's Well. When they reached Kagome's time Inuyasha held her tight and jumped out. Kagome winced at the movement and whimpered quietly.

"Hold on Kagome, almost there." He said as he carried her to the house. He slid open the door with his foot walking it.

"Mom, I'm home." She called.

"Welcome home, Kagome." Her mom said poking her head out of the kitchen doorway. "Hello Inuyasha."

Inuyasha walked in where her mom was waiting for her reaction.

"Kagome, what happened to your arm!?" Her mom gasped. "What happened? Does it hurt? Can you move it?" Kagome's mom pestered as she reached out to touch it.

"Ow!!" Kagome yelped flinching away from the pain. Inuyasha flinched when she yelled remembering it was mostly because of him.

"She really needs a doctor." He said.

"Well obviously," Her mother said. "Carry her to the car she's going to the hospital. You can go back to your time Inuyasha."

"Can't I stay until she's better?" He asked as he walked out putting Kagome in the car and she whimpered and yelped.

"You've done enough." Her mother snapped. She got in the car and quickly drove off.

/*********\/*********\/DAYS LATER\/*********\/*********\

Kagome climbed out of the car and into the house slowly remembering the conversation in the car on the way home…..

"_Kagome, I think it's getting too dangerous for you to return to the feudal era." Her mom said sternly._

"_But mom-"_

"_No buts, I don't want you going back there."_

"_Inuyasha will come back for me.." Kagome said._

"_Then you'll just have to tell him."_

"_Mom they need me there!" She tried to lie._

_Her mom stopped the car and looked at her daughter and she could see the worry in her eyes. Kagome looked down from her mother's gaze. She knew her mom's heart was in the right place and, as nice and understanding her mother was, she wouldn't change her mind._

"_You said the Jewel was finished. Besides, I'm sure your friends will be fine without you. Inuyasha is strong, he will be fine. You aren't going back to the feudal era."_

"_Okay, so the Jewel is finished. But that's a good thing! Then the one thing that always gets us into trouble will be gone."Again, she tried to lie. She knew that because the Jewel was complete, the demons would come more and more._

"_You aren't going back to the feudal era and that's final!" Her mother yelled._

_Kagome stopped and looked at her hands. That was the first time in a long time she had ever heard her mom yell at her like that. She knew that there was no way she would convince her mom now…_

Kagome slowly climbed the stairs wincing in pain from both the surgery, and the fear she wouldn't be able to be with Inuyasha anymore. Luckily the pain killers the doctor gave her were the best they had. But she still felt like crying. The tears welled up in her eyes as she opened the door to her room. Without taking her eyes off the floor she shuffled to her bed and sat down.

"Inu-.. Inu-Yasha…" She whispered quietly

"What?" A voice answered.

Kagome jumped as she looked up to the direction of the voice. There, sitting on the window ledge, was Inuyasha.

"How long have you been here?" She asked.

"I never left."

"W-what?" She asked a little shocked.

"I've been here since you were taken to the hospital." He told her plainly. Kagome thought she heard an edge in his voice.

"You actually stayed here?" She stopped and looked down. She couldn't believe he actually stayed, that he even had the patience to.

"Yeah," He replied. "Why wouldn't I?"

She kept her head down still dumbstruck he cared that much that he wouldn't leave.

After a few minutes of silence and after she got over her initial shock she whispered quietly. "Uhm, Inuyasha.. I need to talk to you about something."

He looked at her with harsh eyes as his fists clenched tight. Had he heard what her mother had said…?  
-------------------------------------------------------

Sorry the 'battle' sucked. This is my first fanfiction so please give kind, constructive comments/reviews. This first chapter isn't necessarily reflective of what the overall story will be so keep reading! :D

Note: While I am trying to keep all the characters' personalities the way they were in the series, they won't always reflect what they are supposed to be. I do this to add a twist and/or to keep it interesting. Please keep that in mind. :]

Note (2): Thank you to sassiekat for their opinion and corrections. I have edited the story based on their critiques. I _have_ added to the Final Battle. But it still isn't as detailed as some would like and sorry, but I'm not too good with that kind of stuff. =/


	2. Chapter 2

Inuyasha sat on the window ledge, gripping its pane so hard that his knuckles were white, and the wood began to crack. He ground his teeth together trying to keep his temper under control for Kagome's sake. His mind was spinning as a thousand thoughts swarmed at once. Kagome didn't have to tell him what her mom said, he was tailing the car the whole time there and back and he heard it all. He didn't want to expose that he was that worried about her, so he let her tell the story again. He was angry, and getting angrier as he listened. Not only was he angry because Kagome couldn't return with him, but also because she didn't fight as hard as she could to come back. He felt betrayed, and like he meant nothing to her. Were his feelings unrequited? That anger brought back unwanted memories and feelings. The thought of Kikyou betraying him fifty-some years ago shot to the forefront of his mind and stabbed at his heart. Although the betrayal wasn't quite to that degree this time, to him, it felt like someone sliced open an old wound and dug deep with the point of their arrow, scratching the wound raw.

"Is there no chance you can come back? What does your mom know?" Inuyasha barked.

"There's nothing I can do. I tried. My mom is dead set. And it's not like I can just leave… I'd have to come back sometime to get the things I need and then I'll never get out of the house!"

"There's got to be something we can do! I'm not going to let you stay away."

"Inuyasha..." Kagome allowed a smile to tug at her face. She knew she would miss him, but she didn't know it was the other way around.

Inuyasha caught on immediately about what she was grinning about and he felt his face get hot with blushing. He thought hard and fast on a cover-up. "I mean, Shippo would never shut the hell up if I let you stay here. Sango and Miroku would never let me forget it until the day they died!"

Kagome kept smiling as an awkward silence crept along. Moments felt like hours while Inuyasha stared at Kagome, her gaze locked on the ground. Inuyasha used it as an opportunity to get around it or convince her mother otherwise. Then he remembered the last time he went against her, and how Kagome's mom was the only person to scare the shit out of him, second only to Kagome herself.

"Inuyasha," Kagome whispered, interrupting his brain storming. He watched as she took the Sacred Jewel from around her neck and held it out to him. "Take this back with you. I know you still want to become a full fledged demon, so take it back."

"Kagome…"

"Or, you could…you could give it back to Kikyou. With the power of the Jewel, she can be brought back to life." Kagome's throat hitched. She felt that all too familiar stinging sensation behind her eyes.

"Kagome, are you okay? I smell tears." He asked concerned.

"Yeah, it's just my arm." She lied.

"Oh, okay." Inuyasha replied. He reached out and gently took the Shikon no Tama from Kagome's hand eyeing her.

_God he's so dense._ Kagome thought choking back her tears. She knew Inuyasha would give the Sacred Jewel back to Kikyou to bring her back to life. It's not like she could really be there for Inuyasha anymore, so why should it bother her? She thought for a moment about telling Inuyasha what she really meant to say so many times before.

_Inuyasha, I love you…_

She would never dream of actually admitting this to him of course. Duh! He doesn't care for her like that! He loves Kikyou! He'll bring the Jewel right back to her and they'll live out the rest of her days together.

But Inuyasha was thinking the same thing. He wanted to tell her everything he meant to tell her. To tell her how much the hurt in her eyes shot pain through him as well when he and Kikyou were caught together. How scared he was whenever she was hurt, or was taken from him. He just wanted to tell her:

_Kagome, I need you…_

But Kagome wouldn't love a half-breed like him. Why should she? Kagome would have no problem finding a guy that's perfect for her. That Homo, or was it Hobo... Anyway, that guy sure did seem to like her, why wouldn't she go for him? No. Inuyasha had to at least try. He couldn't keep it from her anymore. He had to tell her how much she pulls his heartstrings.

"Kagome..." He said quietly. "Kagome I think I-"

"You need to go Inuyasha."

"No, what I have to say is important." He said.

Then he heard the footsteps coming up the stairs. "Inuyasha you have to go or I'll get in serious trouble!"

Inuyasha stood still for a moment before turning towards the window clenching his fists tight again. He was just about to hop out of the window when Kagome whispered so quietly, only his dog ears could hear her.

"Please come back soon, Inuyasha."

He nodded as he leapt from the window and hit the ground running to the well. He damned himself for nearly exposing himself to her. They couldn't be together anyway if she couldn't come back to him. It would have just been something else to piss him off. He growled to himself and, clutching the Jewel tight, he jumped into the well back to feudal Japan.

---------

"Kagome?" Her mom poked her head into her room, looking at her daughter clearly in distraught. "Are you okay? Why are you crying?"

"I'm fine mom. I just need more pain killers." She answered. But she didn't think they made a pain killer strong enough to dull this kind of pain. Pain of the heart…

"Pain killers coming up!" She laughed at her own joke.

---------

Inuyasha crawled out of the well and began to walk toward Kaede's hut. He could hear Shippo's yell already. "Inuyasha, you idiot, how could you let Kagome stay there?"

Then Miroku would pitch in followed by Sango. Inuyasha sighed as he walked. He wished so much that he'd just taken Kagome and brought her back here. At least then he'd have more time with her; even if it was just her yelling and sitting him.

Kaede's hut came into view in the distance and Inuyasha slowed his pace. Kouga would try to kill him when he heard Kagome wasn't coming back. Not that Inuyasha was worried, but Koga was such a pain. Although now that he didn't have the Jewel shards in his legs, it should be a cinch to beat him.

Inuyasha stopped about a hundred yards away from Kaede's hut. He shook his head and walked into his forest. He didn't want to deal with everyone yelling at him right now. He just wanted to be alone, and he could deal with them tomorrow. He leapt into one of the tallest trees in his forest and nestled himself in. He basked in the moonlight and took in the breeze.

The wind blew towards him carrying with it many different scents from different things. Each scent brought another thought about Kagome. Except for the scent that resembled Kagome the most, but meant the complete opposite. Inuyasha could see the faint glow of the soul collectors that identified Kikyou's presence nearby. _She must sense the Jewel's completion._

His steady stride quickly dissolved into a frantic sprint. The thought of Kikyou took center stage in his mine, while Kagome became an understudy. The thought of what Kagome said roared and he could hear it ringing in his ears. He could bring her back! His once beloved will take her first breath since death! His run goes fully demonic as the scent became stronger and more familiar. Memories associated with this smell swam in his head and his heart beat quickened and felt like it would crack his ribs until he saw her. His heart skipped a beat when he laid eyes on her being. Lounging in the tree she pinned him to, Kikyou absorbed the souls brought to her, making her glow ever so slightly. She almost looked…alive, or was that his mind showing him what could be…

"Inuyasha," Kikyou said. "You have the Jewel. I can sense it."

Inuyasha's steps slowed before he stopped, a few yards away from her.

"Kikyou," He said. "I know that the hatred you felt for me when you died is still in your heart… What I don't know is if there's any love left."

"And what if there is, Inuyasha? Will you really use the Jewel to bring me back to full life?" Kikyou asked in her all knowing, monotonous voice.

Inuyasha looked down at jewel. She could always tell his intentions and it drove him nuts. But he also enjoyed it; he didn't have to explain things in that emotional way. Unlike how he had to with Kagome…

He looked back up to see Kikyou's soul collectors carrying her back to the ground and she walked toward him. Her grip tightened around her bow and Inuyasha grabbed the hilt of the Tetsusaiga

"Do you love me, Inuyasha?" She asked when she was about ten feet away.

"Y-yes." He answered.

Kikyou walked closer to him and he held out the Jewel to her.

"Do you really want me back to life?"

Inuyasha nodded holding the Jewel out to her even more.

"Do you realize that once I regain my life, Kagome may not ever be born? Or she may have never come here, and you will forget everything about her."

Inuyasha pulled the Jewel away immediately and stared at Kikyou. Should he choose the woman who tried to kill him over fifty years ago, or the girl who stayed by his side straight to the end of Naraku. He looked down at the Jewel in his hand contemplating the consequences and benefits each would have.

"Kikyou…"


	3. Chapter 3

"Kikyou," Inuyasha's throat felt like it was closing and his voice left him. He stood looking down at the Jewel in his hand dumbly. He wanted so much to have his former lover back in his arms and to feel her warm, living flesh again. But what about Kagome? She was already alive, and he had become so close to her. Kikyou had wanted to use the Jewel to change him into a human, while Kagome didn't seem to care either way. Kagome… He wondered what she was doing now; probably still crying from the pain in her arm. Come to think of it, wasn't it the same arm Kikyou was bleeding from when she died?

Kikyou began to walk away after a few minutes of waiting for Inuyasha's answer. "Inuyasha, come find me if you ever make your decision." As she walked away, the breeze lifted her hair, and brought her scent back to him and he inhaled it deeply. He never paid much attention to it because Kagome's scent lingered everywhere and distracted him, but Kikyou's wasn't as sweet as it was when she was alive. Her real scent mixed with earth and clay. It almost repulsed him, but he still didn't want that scent to leave him again.

"Kikyou, will you stay with me tonight?" He whispered finally finding his voice.

She turned to look at him, her dark, dead eyes seemed to have a sudden spark of life and Inuyasha's heart ached. He wanted to bring Kikyou back, but he couldn't until he knew what Kagome felt. As he walked toward Kikyou he made the decision to go to Kagome and ask her how she truly felt. But, for now, he was with Kikyou and he was going to make the most of it. They walked side by side in silence towards the tree Inuyasha was pinned to.

Inuyasha grabbed Kikyou by the wrist and pulled her to his chest, holding her there as tightly as he could. Feeling her cold skin bothered him, but the contact between each other was still comforting. Kikyou held onto Inuyasha's kimono as fireflies began to appear in the twilight. Once he was sure she was safe in his arms, he leapt into the tree. He lounged it the tree with Kikyou leaning in his chest. It wasn't long before his tiered eyes closed and his confused, worried mind went to rest, the jewel held in is Kimono. . .

* * *

"Miroku," Sango said as she walked out of Kaede's hut to sit next to the monk. "Don't you find it odd that Inuyasha isn't back yet?"

"No, I'm not at all actually." He replied stoking the fire.

"Why not?"

"Think about it, you saw how much he was beating himself up for what happened to Kagome. Inuyasha probably hasn't left her side this entire time." Miroku said with his eyes closed.

Shippo jumped onto Miroku's head. "Inuyasha should be upset. After all, it is his fault. He should have protected her better!"

"There's nothing he could have done to protect Kagome from that Shippo."

"He could have smelled the demon's scent!"

"Why didn't you?" Miroku asked. When Shippo didn't answer, he continued. "It's my guess that Naraku produced the demon specifically to have no scent for the exact purpose it served. Naraku knew Inuyasha's weakness and he took advantage of it. However, it didn't work as Naraku had hoped."

"What do you mean?" Sango asked.

"It didn't weaken Inuyasha. It just made him even more determined to get the job done, so Kagome could get the help she needed."

"It makes sense. Poor Kagome though, she must have been in such pain. I don't know how her mother is able let her daughter return to such a dangerous era."

"What if Kagome doesn't come back?" Shippo whispered, scared.

"Then there wouldn't be anything either of us could do. Except for Inuyasha, he's the only one who could bring her back." Miroku answered.

"But what if he can't get her to come back… What would we do?"

"The Jewel is completed, so there really isn't anything left for her to do here. Naraku is dead and our mission is over. We'd all lose a good friend. I'm more concerned about what Inuyasha would do."

"Kikyou…" Sango realized.

"Yes, with Kagome gone, Inuyasha would have nothing to prevent him from returning to her."

"But she's dead, why would he want to be with a dead girl?"

"The Shikon no Tama." Sango said. "He could bring her back to life with the Jewel."

"Would he?" Shippo asked.

"That's for him to decide…"

* * *

Kagome rubbed her tired, red eyes. She had cried herself to sleep last night wondering what would become of her and Inuyasha. Her arm was stiff and sore, as she struggled to pull on her clothes to get ready for school. At least she had actual proof of what was wrong with her this time. Unfortunately, Hojo would be all over her. She liked Hojo. Every girl in her school liked Hojo. But she didn't like him in the way other girls did. She just wanted to be friends with him. But maybe she hadn't been fair to Hojo. She'd never really given him a chance, and maybe they could get to be good friends, if not more. It would take the pain away from Inuyasha. She sighed at the end of her thoughts as she had finished pulling up her socks, and headed down to the kitchen where her mother was waiting.

"Good morning, Kagome." Her mom said in her usual happy tone.

Kagome couldn't believe how she could be so happy seeing her only daughter so miserable. She turned away after grabbing her apple putting on her shoes and heading out the door.

"Kagome!" her mother called. "You're not going to school. Your arm is too hurt and your medication will make you too tired."

Kagome grumbled and stomped back up the stairs to her room. So much for talking to Hojo, she thought. She thought more and more about Inuyasha, and why she couldn't get over him. Why she couldn't stop thinking about him. She changed out of her school clothes and into her jeans and a sweater loose enough to fit her arm. She never thought it would hurt this much to not see him in such a short time.

* * *

Inuyasha awoke the next morning, his eyes straining against the sunlight. He felt the cool air against him where Kikyou had laid. He sat up quickly, looking for any sign of her. When he didn't see her, his heart skipped and his hand jetted into his kimono in search of the jewel. It wasn't there. Kikyou had betrayed him again. He felt lonelier than he had the night before. Kikyou hurt him again, but this time, Kagome wasn't there for him to run back to.

He jumped out of the tree and walked towards Kaede's hut. His feet were reluctant to move as he forced himself to move forward. Already he could hear Shippo crying, Miroku muttering and Sango sobbing. He reached the hut and walked inside. His friends were fast asleep, with Sango and Miroku closer together than he had ever seen before, and Shippo pressed hard against Sango's belly. They were comforting each other until they heard the news. What had made them so worried, he wondered? All that was wrong with her was a busted up arm. He sat back in his regular corner and leaned on his tetsusaiga waiting for his friends to wake up, to deliver the bad news. Kagome wasn't coming back, and as much as he couldn't admit it vocally, he couldn't deny the pain in his heart. He missed her, more than he had ever missed Kikyou. What was he going to do. . .

* * *

Okay, I apologize for the extended absence and the short chapter to come of it. I promise the next will be longer and will come sooner. How soon however, I can't say. Review and Fave please!


End file.
